


绅士的婊子

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	绅士的婊子

嫁进来之前他真的没有想过他的丈夫，那位拄着手杖的绅士会对他这么严格。  
他的一天从唤醒他贪睡的丈夫开始，首先要用口唇含湿晨勃半硬的性器，等他的丈夫迷茫的眨着眼睛的时候他就可以用穴吞吃下分量可观的阴茎，引导丈夫的手来到他胸前，把乳头安置在他的指缝间，他要缓慢的让阴茎巡视过他的穴肉，确保内里的每一寸软肉都能跟他们的主人打招呼，等他的丈夫，龚子棋终于皱着眉头带着起床气揉搓他的乳肉后才可以爽快的在他身上起落，等丈夫射在他身体里后把屁股夹紧，拿水晶按摩棒堵住自己的穴口，他的丈夫洗漱完会为他挑选出他今天应该穿戴的东西，让他不至于过于失礼。  
他要等着管家星元进来检查好他后才能出屋，龚子棋有一个非常认真负责的管家，他对于所有的琐事都非常有耐心，这其中就包括为蔡程昱检查。  
蔡程昱首先要在床边跪好，两只手抱住大腿，把穴口暴露出来，管家会带着白手套抽出按摩棒，然后戳弄他有点肿胀的穴口，用拇指伸进去按压，在他因为强烈的前列腺刺激彻底勃起后停下，记录下时间，然后他会使用扩阴器，这一步是最困难的，蔡程昱总是做不好，他因此受过很多惩罚。被他的丈夫在玫瑰园打屁股，被吊在书房垫着脚尖练习。他需要在扩阴器工作的时候确保身体里含着的精液不会被穴肉推挤出来，而是柔顺的往里滑，星元会打着手电仔细观察，让他把一切做好。他今天做的很好，所以星元满意的把按摩棒塞回去，还按着短粗的手柄向里，直到穴口肉嘟嘟的拴紧按摩棒，然后蔡程昱变成正面跪坐着面对他，捧着丈夫早上给他挑选的东西，一对镶嵌着红宝石的乳钉和配套的阴茎堵。他的乳在刚刚就被丈夫掐的红肿，现在不至于失礼到让管家代替丈夫。到阴茎堵的时候星元摇了摇头，他知道自己做错了，他在这个过程中流了太多到水，他自己开口，五下。星元点点头表示满意，将这最后配饰穿戴好后在他大腿上绑了一个短马鞭。这是用于教训他的，他的丈夫可以随时抽出马鞭去鞭打他。  
他穿着小羊皮底的高跟鞋站起来，从脚尖一直绷紧到大腿，然后系上束腰穿上裙子。  
他出来的时候龚子棋正在喝咖啡，他嗜甜却拒绝往咖啡里加任何东西，蔡程昱坐在他腿上，在他皱着眉灌下最后一口的时候把唇舌凑过去，让他的丈夫可以吮吸他的舌尖。  
他今天做的还好，所以晚上总结的时候只需要被鞭打二十下。  
他的丈夫让他自己选择，他选择打在乳上五下，打在大腿十下，打在穴口五下。  
他的丈夫让他在客厅脱掉裙子，问他为什么选择乳房，他诚实的回答，因为红宝石坠的他好痒，所以他求着丈夫的好友张超吸他的乳，把他的乳尖吸的又红又肿，丈夫赞同他，用马鞭上的穗扫过他的乳然后抬起胳膊啪的抽上去，胸前立马泛起一片粉红，他咬着嘴唇感觉瘙痒要从乳孔流出来，他的丈夫等他平复下来够被给他第二下，他觉得这股痒顺着乳开始扩散。  
第五下结束后他软倒在地毯上，星元过来夹着他的乳尖检查，确定那两颗乳只是被抽的红肿的要破皮。然后是大腿，是中午的时候他在给丈夫口交的时候忍不住用夹紧大腿互相磨蹭的原因，最后是穴口，乖巧含着按摩棒的穴口蠕动着暴露在空气里，龚子棋让他自己说这五下是为什么，因为早上的时候被检查的时候流水了，因为带乳环这件事阴茎流了好多的水，是小穴太痒了。  
这么不乖，是不是应该多教训？他的丈夫问他，他抱着自己的腿点头，然后在鞭打中随着节奏抽插自己的尿道堵，等他翻着白眼彻底软到在地板上，他的丈夫抽出按摩棒插了进去，然后代替他的手抽出尿道堵，在他无声尖叫着射精的时候按着他被抽打的肿起来的屁股撞击，不应期是他丈夫最爱他的时候，穴肉柔软的颤抖，穴口都栓不紧，他的丈夫进入的是一个柔软多汁毫无抵抗力的穴。

END


End file.
